Unlikely second chance
by blueeyedcowgirl
Summary: Kezia loved her brothers dearly. but how far will she go to protect them? who will she follow? yeah also bad summary but please Read and Review! please please please lol


**Disclaimer: I Do not own Defiance.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

Kezia smiled as she ran past her older brother. He didn't know she had been following him. But now that they were such a long ways from home, she knew he had no choice but to take her with him.

"Kezia!" He demanded when he realized who had rushed past him. He took off after her and coming to an abrupt stop next to her grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop as well. "You can not come Kezia. Go home."

She looked up at him with sad blue eyes and blinked a few times as if saying she didn't understand. Her brother huffed out his annoyance as he started to walk once again.

"Come on then. But if Papa tans your hide do not come crying to me." He hid a smile when she quickly caught up to him and walked in perfect unison with him. He loved his sister dearly. But the girl had an un tamable spirit. It wasn't that she was overly mischievous for a girl of 17. But a girl of her age was expected to act a certain way. She was becoming a young woman and would be receiving gentleman callers in a few years. But only if she learned to settle down a bit. To think before she spoke instead of speaking her mind at once.

Kezia bent down to pick a yellow wild flower then quickly caught up wit her brother once again.

"We need flour." Kezia said smelling the flower she held so delicately in her hand. "I want dumplings tomorrow."

Her brother chuckled lightly. "We will see what we can do about that."

As they entered the town Kezia quickly rushed off down the street.

"Kezia! Kezia!" Her brother called after her.

"I'll be back before you return home. I must go see some friends." Kezia called back over her shoulder. Her brother sighed heavily as he watched his little sister disappear down the road.

Kezia knocked on the front door and was surprised to see her friends father open it. Usually her friend answered the door.

"I'm sorry Kezia. He can't come out today." He said a little gruffly. The man was dressed in a police uniform.

"Will you tell him I visited?" Kezia asked. The man took a deep breath.

"No Kezia, I'm sorry, but I can not." He said and slammed the door in his face. Kezia was stunned. He had never been so rude to her. She knew the man never liked her. But he had never been rude to her.

Kezia bowed her head and went to find her brother. Maybe he would be able to comfort her. As she walked down the street she heard a few men cat call. This was another thing she was not used to. The young men around town usually never did such a thing. She looked up slightly and was surprised to see a young soldier standing in front of her.

"Hello there." He said with a bright smile. His accent was by far German and hard to understand. "Are you from here? I don't believe we have met."

"I'm Kezia." She replied sweetly. "Excuse me. But I must find my brother. He will be looking for me."

The soldier stepped in her way as she attempted to pass.

"Sorry, I do not mean to be rude. I just wanted to get one more look at you before you run off."

Kezia giggled lightly. "Have you gotten a good enough look?"

He smiled back. "Yes. My name is Armon Bode."

"Kezia!" Her brother scolded from down the street. Kezia bowed ever so slightly then joined her brother as they left town.

"What did that boy want?" Her brother asked sternly.

"My name." Kezia replied softly.

"Did you give it to him?"

Kezia shrugged. "I told him my name was Kezia. That is it. But his is Armon Bode."

Her brother grabbed her arm and she turned to him surprised.

"You will never speak to him again. Do you understand." he demanded.

Kezia took her arm out of his grasp and started to walk again.

"I didn't want to talk to him again any way." Kezia replied with a reassuring smile. "Why talk to a boy and become interested when I know nothing could come of it."

Her brother hid a smirk as he thought about what she had just said. "And why do you say this?"

Kezia shrugged. "He wasn't Jewish. I would send mama and papa to an early grave if I married a non Jew."

Her brother smiled at her and watched her walk down the path in front of him. Only stopping to pick a wild flower to add to the collection in her hand. He knew he would never have to worry about her. She was such a people pleasure that she would do any thing to make their parents pleased with her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Four Months Later**

"But Papa, I didn't!" Kezia demanded through her tears. Her father put his hand up to silence her.

"Enough Kezia." He said in a calm voice. Kezia fell silent at once. Her father was not a short tempered man. But all his children knew that when he took a calm tone of voice with him, it meant they were in big trouble.

"Many people have said they have seen you with this young man." her father said calmly. "How am I to believe you when every one else says other wise."

Kezia bowed her head in shame. Not because she had lied, but because her own father did not believe her. Slowly she stood and looked down at her father.

"If you have such little faith in your own daughter, then I shall marry him." Kezia said heart broken. "But know you are sending your daughter to a short and miserable life. Because I know what happened. It sickens me to even think about it."

Her father shook his head at her. "Go Kezia." He said sadly. "Your husband a waits."

Kezia bit her lower lip in defeat and walked out of the room to see Armon waiting for her. He took her arm gently in his and lead her out of the house.

"You can't believe him." his son said in disbelief. "Kezia would never disgrace our family this way!"

"I do not need you telling me what to believe Zus." His father said sadly. "What is done is done. She will have to live with the consequence of her actions."

"But Kezia would never!" Asael demanded. "She couldn't stand him. Ask Tuvia. Armon would watch her like a piece of meat. They were never alone together. Tuvia made us promise to keep him away."

Asael said too much. Pushing his father past his boiling point. "Then you failed me and your brother. Kezia is pregnant. Now tell me how that happened if you were to be watching her."

Zus and Asael looked at their father stunned. They would have never believed their sister would do such a thing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**One Year Later**

"Mama! Papa!" Kezia yelled as she neared her old home. Her father looked up at her for a second then went back to his chores. He didn't even seem to care that she was running towards them as fast as she could.

"Papa!" Kezia said in fear. "Papa they are coming!"

Her father raised his head to look up at her slightly. "What do you mean they are coming?"

"The Germans and local police. They are relocating Jews." Kezia said jumping the fence. "You must hide Papa. They have already killed two families."

Her father chuckled a bit. "Is this one of your lies Kezia?" He looked at her once more and with sad eyes shook his head at her. "You are not welcome here any more Kezia. Go home to your husband."

"My husband was the one who killed the last family!" Kezia demanded as she turned and headed for the house. "I will not let him kill mine."

Kezia walked in side to find her youngest brother at the door. "Aron."

He smiled and gave her a big hug. "Kezia, did you come to visit? Does Papa know."

"Listen Aron, do you trust me?" Kezia asked bending down slightly so she was eye level with him. He looked at her confused but nodded. "Good."

She rushed him to the pantry and began to raise the floor boards. She motioned for him to get under the floor. He hesitated only for a moment then did what he was told. She then handed him a small knife.

"You do not come out of there until some one comes for you and raises these floor boards." Kezia demanded. "Do not make a sound Aron. Not even if some one calls your name. Do you understand me?"

Aron nodded and Kezia quickly put the floor boards back in place. She stood and began to leave. When she opened the door she realized it was too later to save any one else. And if Armon found her there. He would kill her as well. She quickly ran out the back door and into the woods. She ignored the sounds of gunshots and her mother's scream. She couldn't go back to save them. And if she was killed, there would be no one to rescue Aron.

When she got home she quickly started to make supper. Armon would expect something if supper was not made when he got home.

When he finally did return, his supper was cold and Kezia was in bed. He smiled at the sight of her and crawled into bed next to her.

"How was your day?" He asked. She wished he wouldn't attempt to be nice. She hated him.

"Good as any." She replied and moved away from him. He sighed heavily and quickly fell asleep. Kezia waited a few hours before she snuck out of the house. She glanced back at it only once. She'd never see that place again. She knew her time there was soon up any way. The Germans were killing and relocating Jews. Armon wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret for long. Eventually his superiors would find out she was Jewish and they would both have been killed. Leaving now would save her life.

When she got to her parents house she hid her eyes from her family's dead bodies. She had done her best to warn them. But it wasn't enough. She quickly went to the pantry but found the floor boards were already pulled up.

"God, please tell me it wasn't the Germans that found him." Kezia stood slowly and froze. She felt some one watching her. She turned slowly to see the out line of a man standing in the door way. He didn't move. Just stood their watching her.

When she made no movement of stepping closer he did. The light from the moon cast just enough light upon his face for Kezia it recognize him.

"Tuvia!" Kezia said rushing into his arms. "Tuvia, I tried to warn Papa. I tried!"

"It's ok Kezia." Tuvia said in a comforting voice. "I know you did. Papa was to proud at times."

Kezia hugged him tighter as she cried on his shoulder. "You know I never lied to Papa."

Tuvia nodded. "I know Kezia. I know."

He lightly pushed her away so he could look at her. He wiped away her tears like the protective big brother he was and nodded over his shoulder. "Come on. I believe we have a brother hiding in the woods."

Kezia looked up at the doorway and shook her head. She should have looked there first. The metal piece was gone. Tuvia had placed it there before all this trouble had started. If it was gone, then the others knew some one was hiding in the woods.

"Tuvia..." Kezia started to talk but Tuvia silenced her.

"It's ok Kezia. I know he lied to Papa." Tuvia said looking at her over his shoulder at her. "I believe you. And so do your other brothers. That's all that counts now."

Kezia nodded then grabbed Tuvia's arm. "Tuvia, look! Asael and Aron. They are alive!"

Tuvia walked up to his sleeping young brothers. He watched them for a couple seconds then bent down and tossed a stick at Asael. Asael woke and jumped to his feet.

"Its Tuvia!" Asael said giving his oldest brother a hug. Aron did the same.

"The older brother returns." Zus said bringing a pile of sticks. "And he brings the sister."

Aron looked up and moved in to Kezia's arms. She hugged him close to her. She was glad to see him alive and safe.

"Where were you Kezia?" Zus asked a little bitter. "Sitting by the fire while your people were killed?"

Kezia's heart sank. "Who do you think hid Aron? I tried to warn Papa. He wouldn't listen."

"Maybe you should have tried harder." Zus spat back at her.

"That's enough Zus." Tuvia warned. "You of all people should know she would have done more if she could. Remember who saved your neck from the police. If it wasn't for her rushing home from David's house, you'd be locked up."

Zus bowed his head and motioned for Kezia to come to him. When she did he wrapped his arms tightly around her like the protective brother he was. "I'm sorry Kezia. It's hard to trust even family these days."

"I'd do any thing for my family Zus." Kezia said as the tears ran down her cheeks. "But I have to live with knowing I couldn't save Mama or Papa because I lost their trust."

Zus shook his head. "No Kezia, they trusted you. They were just stubborn. There wasn't a day that went by that Papa did not regret what he had done to you."

Kezia bowed her head. "Thank you Zus."


End file.
